


Obstruction

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Hux is a softie, In Love, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is Sweet, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Kylux, Some Plot, Soulmates, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Sweet, The First Order, The Force Awakens, same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren have a lot of things on their plates each day, as the General and Lord of the First Order, respectively. Their tasks often pull them in opposite directions from each other.But both know that, no matter what, the most important part of either of their days is spending time with each other.





	Obstruction

Hux liked to watch.

It was a beautiful day, for once. Sunny, cloudless, and warm. A gentle breeze blew Hux's coat around him as he walked past the gates and out through the field. 

Hux had a bit of a lull in-between meetings, and he used this time, as he often did, to go and watch the dark knight of the First Order, Lord Kylo Ren, as he engaged in his daily training routine.

Contrary to what those around him thought (feared), Kylo Ren wasn't the harbinger of pain, death, and wanton destruction.

At least, not ALL the time.

In truth, the man could be very calm, courteous, polite, even charming, under the right circumstances.

His training often seemed to be the 'right' circumstances.

Kylo had a revolving set of sparring partners, stormtroopers who received specialized sword instruction in addition to the rigorous, mandatory combat regimen. Kylo had fashioned a staff out of a metal pole, roughly the same size and weight as his own lightsaber. It was this he used in a series of maneuvers against those who sparred with him, practicing his form, keeping in optimal fitness.

And Hux, on the rare occasions he wasn't buried up to his eyeballs in paperwork, meetings and drills, liked to watch.

He always chose the same spot; a large, flat-sided rock located a fairish distance away from Kylo's training field. It was close enough for him to have a good view of the activities, but far enough away so that his presence wouldn't be a distraction to Kylo, or to the others.

Hux would never admit this to Kylo, but, in a way, he was envious of him. He was beyond impressed with the graceful, skilled style in which he handled his weapon, and the artful, almost dance-like way he moved around his opponents. 

Hux had never been very proficient in weapons wielding, and he lacked the precise hand-eye coordination skills that he insisted upon in his men. In truth, he barely felt comfortable using a standard blaster; which is why he was more than thankful that his position in The First Order required extensive use of his brain, and not his body.

He watched, now, as the session ended. As he always did, Kylo went around the small group, shaking every man or woman's hand and thanking him or her, before dismissing them back to base.

Hux waited until the group had dispersed, before sliding off the rock and making his way toward Kylo.

He was sitting in the center of a large circle he had built out of stones. He was cross-legged, his hands on his knees, eyes closed, breathing calmly in and out.

He was focused on his meditation, but a small smile broke out on his face, when Hux got near.

Without opening his eyes, he said, quietly,

"General. How good of you to join me."

Hux smiled as well, and sat down beside him, mimicking Kylo's position.

He sat quietly beside him for a few moments, before saying, softly,

"It's so lovely out here. So warm, so peaceful."

Kylo turned his head and looked at him. The late afternoon sunshine was flooding the darkness of his eyes, sprinkling the black with flickers of brown and gold.

"Then come out here more often," Kylo told him, earnestly.

Hux sighed and shook his head. "I would if I was able, Lord Ren. Unfortunately, time is not something I have an abundance of these days."

He looked down at his watch with a grimace.

"In fact, I have to be getting back inside; I have a meeting in 15 minutes. I wanted to ask you, though; would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Kylo smiled and nodded. "By 'dinner', do you mean a late night creation you throw together while half-asleep and exhausted, then fall asleep at the table in mid-bite?"

Hux chuckled; Kylo knew him well.

"That's exactly what I mean. So, around 21, 2200."

Kylo nodded, then closed his eyes again.

"I'll be there."

Hux stood up and stretched, trying to mentally motivate himself to go and tackle the rest of his day. Then he looked down at Kylo.

"Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, may I obtain a goodbye hug from his Lordship?"

Kylo's gave Hux a very wide smile, and stood up immediately, holding out his arms.

Hux went into them.

Kylo's arms around him were warm, and strong, and _right_. Hux could think of no other word that better described it, than _right_. 

As cliche as it sounded, when Kylo's arms were around him, no matter how long or how brief a period, Hux felt whole. Complete. Like he was exactly where he wanted (and needed) to be in the universe.

So he was happy when Kylo complied with his request now, and squeezed around Hux's narrow waist. 'Happy' turned to 'delighted' when the hug was accompanied by a gentle kiss on the lips. Followed by another.

And another.

And one more, for the road.

Kylo put his hand on Hux's cheek during that last kiss, caressing his skin with his fingertips, before smiling and pulling away.

"You've got ten minutes, now," Kylo said, sitting back down. "Go."

So Hux left him and went back inside the cold, dim tedium of the base, feeling just a bit brighter than he had before.

..........

Hux sat at his desk, going over the blueprints for a hospital being built on Cinbu, the newest planet to join The First Order.

Spearheading tasks such as this one seemed somewhat pointless to him, but were a necessary part of his job. So he tackled it the same way he did anything else; patience, determination, and an enviable level-headed clearness.

All of the property that Snoke had control of, as well as the people, received things like this hospital. In some cases, more, bordering almost on the extravagant.

The message being sent, clearly, was "we take care of our people."

So everything was carefully planned and organized, for the Systems that gave the First Order its unwavering allegiance. Hospitals, schools, housing, entertainment, and much more.

Of course, there was a less noble flip side to this. 

In return for these acts of graciousness, the planets involved gave 95% of their power to Snoke. His hand was in everything, and his word was the final say on all subjects, from government seats to architecture to what was taught in the schools. And young men were indoctrinated from early youth about the importance, the "prestige", of joining the First Order's military ranks at the allotted 16 years of age.

And this was nothing to say of the obscene amount of wealth, that comes from keeping your finger on the pulse of so many entrepreneurial ventures.

Other planets, other systems, observed this, of course. They saw how well cared for the inhabitants of these places were, how well fed, clothed, sheltered, and educated. And they wanted the same type of comfort for their own families. So they would put pressure on their government officials, and slowly, more and more planets would fall into First Order control.

And Snoke would make it hard, extremely hard, on Systems or planets that did not want to fall into line. Taxes became higher, stricter trading embargoes would be instituted; there was even rumors that the First Order engineers had developed a machine that could control the weather on any given planet, purposely causing scorching winds or flooding rains to ruin and sabotage the agricultural survival of these 'enemies'.

But then, like magic, once a planets officials pledged themselves to Snoke, every problem seemed to miraculously disappear.

Small oppositions to The First Order were very vocal, naturally, about how these planets were giving away their freedom, giving up the ability to make their own choices, for the sake of a few luxuries. And some of the more radicalized thinking individuals would join them, fighting against what they considered oppression by Snoke and his regime. 

The ability to say that you're free, however, is cold comfort when you have a starving family, or a sick child; or, if you simply want more from life than to be a farmer or a laborer like your parents before you.

And the cycle went on and on.

Some planets they had to take by force, but even then, the stories about the acquisition were spun in such a way that the First Order came out looking like heroes. This place slaughtered children, that place endorsed higher taxes for trading goods among worlds; there was no end to the stories or slander that Snoke's aides couldn't come up with, or successfully make others believe.

Hux could see no end to this. 

And for the most part, he was fine with this. He was a man of power, of (modest) wealth and respect. Without Snoke, without his position in this operation, he would still be the scrawny, timid redhead suffocating under the harsh rule of his father.

Of course, Hux frequently acknowledged to himself that none of that mattered, in the slightest, if one didn't have someone to come home to at night.

Someone to talk, to share, to laugh and cry and argue and dream with.

Someone that he'd die for.

Someone that he wanted to _live_ for.

He glanced at the clock; it was late, much later than he'd thought. 

So he put away his work, to hurry home to his life.

..........

Hux walked briskly to his quarters, feeling tired, and guilty. Kylo was used to waiting for him, true, but this was stretching it a bit far, even for him. While Kylo never complained about Hux's constant business, lateness, and often-surly attitude, Hux worried, nonetheless, that one day these things would be enough to drive Kylo away.

And he didn't want that.

Kylo was the one thing, the _only_ thing, that kept him sane. Happy. And, most importantly, feeling _loved_.

He took a deep breath outside of his door, before punching in the access code and stepping inside.

He fully expected to be reprimanded for his lateness . . . but that didn't happen.

He looked around, not entirely sure that he was in his own quarters.

Hux's mouth pulled into a soft smile. Kylo had, apparently, intended to 'surprise' Hux by being uncharacteristically romantic.

Hux wasn't too familiar with romantic customs in general, but he'd heard that for this particular setup, it was customary to have flower petals delicately strewn about.

But apparently Kylo hadn't fully briefed himself on that memo, because there was nothing delicate about this.

There were flower bits, yes, but instead of individual petals, it was great chunks of roses, sometimes with fully intact heads, sometimes with a compliment of thorns, spread in an erratic pattern all over the floor.  
Instead of delicately plucked, they had clearly been ripped, almost to the point of shreds.  
He had also, apparently, attempted to tidy up. Hux could see small lumps where things had been shoved underneath the carpet, and all the surfaces had the shiny streaks of things hastily washed.  
Walking further, into the kitchen, Hux saw a small cake sitting on the table. It was clear that Kylo had baked this himself; it was lopsided, and was a bit sunken, in the middle.

He wandered into his bedroom, and was met with another surprise: candles. Small scented candles were lit all the way around the bed, lending their sweet perfume to the warm air. It was obvious, though, that these had been going for some time; a few were snuffed out, and those that remained were struggling to hold on to their flame.

But the best part of all was Kylo. He was laying on the bed, stretched out, looking like the most tempting delicacy that Hux had ever seen in his life.

And he was asleep.

Hux sat down beside him, and gently touched his shoulder.

"Kylo? I'm home."

A few moments, and then Kylo began to stir, rapidly blinking his eyes. He sat up and looked around himself as if unsure of where he was.

"Kriff!", he exclaimed angrily. "I only meant to rest my eyes for a few minutes, I must have fallen asleep."

Hux put his arms around him and tackled him back down. Nuzzling his face into Kylo's neck, he murmured,

"That's alright. I was horribly late. Ky, all the stuff out there--"

Kylo bowed his head, as if in shame. "I know, none of that turned out right. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I can't believe you went to all this trouble, for me," Hux told him, wrapping his arms around him tighter. "This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Kylo hugged him back, but timidly. "Really? You really like it?"

"I love it. Only one thing would make this completely perfect."

"What?"

Hux laced his fingers into Kylo's hair and pulled his face towards him, kissing him.

"That.", he told the blushing Kylo with a smirk. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Now come on; I'm dying to have some of that cake you made."

..........

After eating and taking about their respective days, Kylo stood up, stretching.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go back to my quarters, obviously," Kylo replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You can't."

"I can't?"

"No. You can't."

"And why not?", Kylo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The obstruction is blocking your path."

"Obstruction? What are . . ."

Hux balled up one of his papers, and tossed it lightly, so that it landed directly in front of the door.

"There. Obstruction. I'd get a crew in to clean it up, but, it's so large it'll likely take hours to clear. So, for the time being, it appears you'll have to stay the night here."

Kylo grinned and came to to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"How _awful_ ," he said, slowly. "That couch of yours is so hard, so uncomfortable."

"Couch? What sort of host would I be, if I permitted you to stay on the couch? A gentleman shares his bed."

"A gentleman, huh?", Kylo repeated, chuckling to himself. "Well, would the gentleman also have clothes I can borrow, to sleep in?"

Hux took his hand and began pulling him along, towards the bedroom.

"Clothes? Who said anything about clothes?"


End file.
